


Chasing

by Miyukitty



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Communication Failure, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, SASO 2016, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all so stupid, they should have just talked about it, but they didn't, and now they couldn't, and the distance between them was wider than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



> Written for SASO2016 BR2 prompt: [official art](http://66.media.tumblr.com/98881d3906369c76a55e31d2de464a41/tumblr_o3qqxks7Pf1sga7w2o8_400.gif)
> 
> that gif prompt hurts my heart?? the brothers are so ;_; the rift between Riku and Tomoe was my favorite part about the prinstride anime so this is... well it's not happy but it's canon compliant and you're asking for it with that gif xD;; just a brief snapshot from Riku's past, before he learns to move forward in canon.

 

 

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come with us to the airport? Your brother-"

  
  
"For the last time, Mom, I'm sure," Riku mumbled into the couch cushion. He knew he sounded like a petty child. (He didn't care.)

 

He was clearly sulking, sprawled face-first on the couch with his legs kicking idly against the arm rest. He was waiting for his mom to lose her temper and snap at him, to send him to his room like a little kid or something. He deserved it.

  
  
He was surprised when she patted him on the head instead.

  
  
"…I understand, Riku. We'll be back in a few hours. Be good."

  
  
Riku hugged the cushion more tightly against his chest, burying his face deeper in it. Guilt stirred heavy in his gut as he heard the front door click shut.

  
  
"Bye," he muttered once he was sure his family was gone.

 

* * *

  
  
Riku rolled onto his back at some point so he could stare at the living room clock. Seconds ticked by like a stopwatch, widening the gap.

  
  
He kicked his feet restlessly in time with the seconds, counting each minute in his head. He itched to go outside, to run, but it was raining. That was normal, right? What normal person wanted to run in the rain?

  
  
Riku flopped onto his side with a groan.

  
  
Eleven fifty-seven.

  
  
It was almost noon. Tomoe's flight to America departed at noon.

 

Kick, kick.

  
  
He was going somewhere Riku could never follow him.

 

Kick.

  
  
Eleven fifty-eight.  


 

* * *

  
  
Riku awoke with a start at the sound of the front door.

  
  
"I'm home," his mother called from the hallway. "Your father had to go straight to the bakery, but he'll be back in time for dinner. Are you doing alright?"

  
  
Riku sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes. The rhythm of the rain had lulled him to sleep, apparently. He glanced idly at the clock, then down at the coffee table. The drizzle had stopped while he was sleeping.

  
  
When he didn't answer, his mom entered the living room and sat next to him.

  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

  
  
Riku shook his head petulantly.

  
  
She sighed, and leaned back into the couch. He thought she looked tired.

  
  
"I wish you two could have made up before he left," she said softly. "But these things take time, and maybe having a break from each other will help. I know it took years for me to patch things up with my little sister."

  
  
Riku ran his fingers through his hair. It was all rumpled from his impromptu nap. He should probably trim the bangs soon, before he started high school.

  
  
His mother patted him on the knee reassuringly. He didn't meet her eyes, but glanced up when he saw her fish a small envelope out of her bag.

  
  
"What's that?" he asked.

  
  
"Tomoe asked me to give it to you," she replied, and slid it on the table towards him.

  
  
"I'm going out for a run, I'll be back in time for dinner," Riku said abruptly.

  
  
He bounced up, pressed a quick kiss to his mom's cheek, and bolted out the door. He had more than enough energy to burn after being cooped up indoors all afternoon. He wanted to go further than he'd ever gone before, and leave his problems behind. 

 

The small, petty part inside him was glad Tomoe was really gone, and for once he wouldn't be running in someone's shadow. His shoes were heavy and dragging, though, and the burn in his lungs just left him feeling spent and numb by the end. 

 

* * *

  
  
After a shower and a quiet dinner with one empty seat, Riku retreated to his bedroom. He wondered if the plane had landed in America yet, ten thousand kilometers away.

  
  
He lay in bed, holding the envelope over his head as though trying to read the contents without opening it.

 

This was stupid.

 

It was all so stupid, they should have just talked about it, but they didn't, and now they couldn't, and the distance between them was wider than ever. A distance he could never close.

  
  
Riku closed his eyes against the hot sting of frustrated tears.

  
  
"Damn it," he swore softly. "I wasn't gonna…"

  
  
Roughly he tore open the envelope, nearly ripping the contents in half in the process. Through the shimmering haze of tears, he saw a generic store bought greeting card with a purple flower. Confused, he opened it to see Tomoe's scrawling handwriting.

  
  
_Since I won't be there to see you off, good luck on your first day of high school. Wherever you choose to apply, I'm sure you'll get in._

  
  
There was a black scribble at the bottom – it looked like he'd started to sign the card "Onii-chan", but changed his mind and wrote "Tomoe" over top.

  
  
Riku's face crumpled. He threw the card to the floor and buried his face in his pillow.

  
  
"I didn't want to tell you I got accepted to Hōnan," he admitted to the empty room.

 

Tomoe wouldn't understand – he wasn't going for Stride club, not anymore, but he made a promise all those years ago, and… and…

  
  
"I still want to run with you," Riku whispered, finally letting the tears fall freely. He just didn't know how to say it in time.

 

* * *

 

  
It was months later when Riku saw Tomoe. His heart stuttered in his chest, missing a beat as he stalled in place. No one had told him Tomoe was in Japan to compete. His teammates' chatter faded into background noise as he stared, mouth parted on an unspoken word.

  
  
His brother was clad in Kakyôin black, the shadow opposing Hōnan white. It wasn't how he imagined it, but they would run together once more.

 

He still had a chance to close the distance.


End file.
